1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to motorcycles, and more particularly to a wheel for a motorcycle, bicycle, or other wheeled vehicle with interest-arousing decorative features.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical motorcycle wheel includes a hub, a tire-supporting rim, and a rim-supporting set of spokes. The hub is centered on a rotational axis, the rim is disposed symmetrically about the rotational axis as a tire-supporting structure, and the spokes connect the rim to the hub as a rim-supporting structure. Once a tire is mounted on the rim, the hub mounts on the fork of the motorcycle.
As reflected by the motorcycle wheels currently available, motorcyclists take great pride in their machines. Motorcycle wheels are fabricated from different materials in decorative ways that enhance motorcycle appearance. However, there is always interest in new, decorative wheel arrangements and so a need exists for a new motorcycle wheel with interest-arousing, decorative, and/or novel features.